thecworiginalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Niklaus Blackwell
Niklaus "Klaus" Blackwell, is the grandson of Donald Trump. is the oldest son of Christopher and Esther Morningstar. He is the older brother of Malachai, Harrison,Hectate, Grayson and Anna Blackwell, and the younger brother of Adalyn Blackwell, the uncle of Chazarrae, Kaiaphas, Jacob, Rose, Elizabeth, Hope, Lillian, an unborn niece and Isabella Blackwell. He is the biologic father of Sophia Blackwell, the mother being Katherine Pierce, the mother of his niece and is also the nephew of Dahlia. Klaus is a member of the Balcoin Bloodline and the Balcoin Circle History Klaus was born in the Kingdom of Norway to Christopher and Esther Morningstar as the eldest son. He had always been Christopher's favorite son. He was always very wise and and very kind. He loved to cause mischief with his older sister Adalyn. When Adalyn was only five he was about three when his aunt Dahlia, took his sister from the family, which broke his heart to pieces. When he had heard that Adalyn had been returned he came to spend time with her. He also heard that his younger brother, Carson had a daughter, that Dahlia was going to take from him. He told his family that the reason why he came back to L.A. was to see his sister and to protect his niece. Personality Not much is known about the Personality of Klaus. He is very kind, helpful and loving. He is very protective of his sisters and nieces. Appearance TBA Powers and Abilities During his early life, Klaus experienced difficulties controlling his magic as a result of his maternal lineage, as first-born witches of Dahlia and Christopher's bloodline possess devastating amounts of power from a young age. Because of his heritage, he had the greatest amount of magical potential compared to his other siblings prior to their transformation into vampires. Klaus used to experience episodes when his magic would overwhelm him to the point of creating powerful storms and causing all birds in the area to die, usually when he was overcome by strong emotions such as anger and frustration. While growing, Klaus's power began to grow over centuries. Said by his father, he may be even more powerful than Carson, and if necessary he could have the power to undo him. Weakness Klaus is a true immortal witch. He can be undone like his younger brother by very powerful magic. Relationships Adalyn Blackwell The relationship between Klaus and Adalyn was always sweet and kind, as children they sometimes climbed into the trees and planned mischief. Then one day their aunt Dahlia came to collect Adalyn from a deal she and their mother made a few years ago, Klaus is crying off his sister being taken away and Adalyn screams for her mother. Over time Klaus believed her to be dead, and he never got along with his younger siblings as good as his beloved older sister. After 1000 years has passed they are reunited and prepares for Dahlia's arrival. Elizabeth Blackwell The relationship between Klaus and his niece Elizabeth. Nik loves his niece just like his sister. He was always there for her. He would always stand-up for her. He is like a second father to her. He shows her how to use her magic and how to control it. Other Relationships *Carson and Klaus (Siblings/Allies) *Kai and Klaus (Siblings/Allies) *Harrison and Klaus (Siblings/Allies) *Grayson and Klaus (Siblings/Allies) *Christopher and Klaus (Father and Son/Allies) *Sophia and Klaus (Father and Daughter) *Esther and Klaus (Mother and Son/Enemies) *Dahlia and Klaus (Aunt and Nephew/Enemies) Name *'Klaus' is a German variation of "Nicholas". From the Greek Νικολαος (Nikolaos) meaning "victory of the people". It's the name of a saint who is at the origin of Saint Claus legend. It is also a shortened name of Niklaus. In Ancient Norse: '''ᚾᛁᚲᛚᚨᚢᛋ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ. **'''Morningstar means Lucifer. ... The Septuagint renders הֵילֵל in Greek as ἑωσφόρος (heōsphoros), a name, literally "bringer of dawn", for the morning star. The word Lucifer is taken from the Latin Vulgate, which translates הֵילֵל as lucifer, meaning "the morning star, the planet Venus", or, as an adjective, "light-bringing" Trivia *Klaus is the first-born son in the family *There are similarities between Klaus and Kai's characters: ** They are both different from the rest of their siblings, Klaus was born werewolf then turned hybrid, Kai was born as a warlock with magic but has the ability to absorb magic. ** They both have hurt most of their siblings. Although in Kai's case he killed most of them while Klaus prefers to neutralize his, although he still cares for his family whereas Kai does not. See Also Category:Warlocks Category:Morningstar Family Category:Male Characters